Darkness Overpowers
by Erics GirlXxXx
Summary: What happens if everything you knew was a lie, your parents, your friends. What happens if your enemy is your brother? Well Hermione Granger found all this out! M rating for mature scences and i am really bad at summerys sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Harry Potter Romance Ton Riddle Jr + Hermione G

Hpov

Pain, all I could feel was the pain and burning that the people who I thought loved me the most out of anyone, were putting me through. You see I was tidying the house ready for when my parents arrived, and I found a pile of documents. I tripped and dropped them. I only glanced at them. It was the papers my parents got when they adopted me.

Me. Adopted? I look exactly like my parents though. I tried to pick up the papers quickly but my 'father' came through the door. He saw me bent over the papers and got mad. He started to kick and slap me. He kept screaming random words that proclaimed his hate for me. When my 'mother' came through the door I thought I was saved, but she just laughed, kissed my dad on the cheek, went into the kitchen, came back with a glass of wine and watched. I managed to grab my wand from the documents I had dropped and tied my 'dads' legs together. I aperated out of the house and landed in Hogwarts grounds. As soon as I landed I collapsed.

I woke up inside the infirmary with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey standing over me. I made a move to get up but madam Pomfrey pushed me gently back down.

'You had a lucky escape there Miss Granger' Madam Pomfrey said 'if it weren't for Draco here you might have been dead.'

For the first time I noticed Malfoy standing there in the corner with a smirk on his face. I didn't look at him but remembering my manners I muttered a quietly 'Thank you.'

He replied ' Your welcome Granger'

Smugness radiating from him. The ever present smirk growing larger.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The first day of school had started. My parents were arrested by muggle police men and my clothes were transported to school. I got Head Girl! Great! Bad news Malfoy got head boy. I have to share a common room with him can you believe it! I went down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron. 'Morning Boys'

They replied back through mouthfuls of food. I rolled my eyes and started eating.

After breakfast I walked to my first lesson – Charms. Harry and Ron had Potions. The teacher was a new, young lady called Professor Green. She started the class, 'Good Morning, today we shall be starting with glamour spells and we are going to find out how to detect them. Right, I am going to call you one by one to the front to see if you are wearing one because as you should know they are illegal. If any are wearing them I shall send you to the headmaster.'

She started with Lavender Brown who was wearing one. She was told to stand to the side. Prof. Green carried on until she got to me. I felt anxious even though I knew I wasn't wearing one. The spell said I had one. How is that possible? ' Professor I'm not wearing one.'

No one else was wearing one so we were taken up to Dumbledore. He took the one on Lavender off and told her to leave with Prof Green.

'I expect you are extremely confused at the moment. I know you know that you are adopted, well, you might want to know who your real parents are. At the age of 6 you were taken away from your family by a member of the lightside of the war. Your real father is Lucius Malfoy, your mother Narcissa formally Black, and yes, Draco is your brother. You have a choice to make now. I can contact the Malfoy's and you can be changed back to your original self or I can obliviate you and you can forget everything that has happened today.'

I thought for a moment, 'professor as much as I like my life at the moment I can't live my life not knowing who I am.'

Dumbledore sighed 'very well then'

A few minutes later Draco came through the door with his, I mean our, parents. Mr Malfoy spoke first 'what is the meaning of being summoned here?'

Dumbledore replied ' I have found your daughter Mr Malfoy.'

Lucius looked taken aback for a moment then said'show me'

'it may take a while, I have a few spells to take off. Miss Granger please stand'


	3. Chapter 3

AN – thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Hey it's 27 days until Christmas guys!

Love Lara

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter (or Draco Malfoy unfortunately)

Ch3

I felt a slight tingling in my head and throat. My personality and memories were changing. As soon as the tingling stopped I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw my brother 'Drakey!'

I ran up to hug him but he stood back. I looked at him questionably.

'You still look like Granger' he said as a way of explanation.

I huffed and said to Dumbledore 'I would like to change back now!'

I was surrounded in mist, black sparkly mist. My body started to bubble changing my appearance. When my skin stopped bubbling I stepped put of the mist. Their were gasps all around. 'Please could I have a mirror' I asked, marvelling at my new sing-song voice.

Dumbledore transfigured his pocket watch into one and handed it to me. I had long blonde hair, the Malfoy trademark of course. I had bright blue eyes framed with thick black lashes. I had grown from my 5, 5 to 5, 9 and my chest had gone up a few sizes.

'Can I have a hug know Draco' I asked, teasingly.

He accepted my hug still looking shell shocked. 'Welcome back' he said

My memories were coming back in short snaps. I was remembering the time when we were on holiday with the Parkinsons and Pansy had tried to kiss Draco. I had managed to save him. I burst out in a fit of giggles and my family looked at me questionably. I just shrugged my shoulders and went over to my dad. 'Hello daddy' I said

'Hello princess' he said while hugging me

'Mummy!'

'Welcome back sweetie'

'Lets go home!'


End file.
